


A God from Heaven Above

by emrose101



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Car Sex, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Feminine Louis, Feminization, High School, Humiliation, Jealousy, Louis is a Tease, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Nipple Play, Pining, Possessive Behavior, Public Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Rimming, Sex Toys, Slutty Louis, Smoking, Top Harry, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-04-06 20:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19069879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emrose101/pseuds/emrose101
Summary: You know, an average teenager should have pimples, greasy hair, and awkward bodies that haven’t been grown into yet. But Harry? No. He is quite the opposite in fact. With his tanned smooth skin, beautiful curls, and a body that is completely made of strong muscles. Louis is an absolute mess over him.Louis has actually considered that Harry is an undercover FBI agent conducting a drug bust in his high school. There is no plausible way an eighteen year old boy should look as good as Harry Edward Styles.~or~Harry is Louis' best friend's brother. Gemma goes to university and now the two of them are left to awkwardly hang out. Louis is an absolute mess whenever Harry is around because he is head over heels for the man. Harry has quite the crush back. Louis is a teasing little shit until he gets what he wants.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is my first time posting, sorry the summary is shit. I will add more tags and characters as the story progresses. Let me know if you like it, leave kudos or whatever, it will inspire me to keep writing.

A tip to trying to live a normal teenage life is not falling in love with a man who looks like an actual God who came down from the vibrant heavens above just to flaunt his body to mere mortals. Well, something along those lines will do. This God’s name is Harry, and Louis is completely and utterly obsessed with him.

You know, an average teenager should have pimples, greasy hair, and awkward bodies that haven’t been grown into yet. But Harry? No. He is quite the opposite in fact. With his tanned smooth skin, beautiful curls, and a body that is completely made of strong muscles. Louis is an absolute mess over him. 

Louis has actually considered that Harry is an undercover FBI agent conducting a drug bust in his high school. There is no plausible way an eighteen year old boy should look as good as Harry Edward Styles. 

However, Louis knows that he is not an FBI agent, or even a God sent from heaven above. He knows this because he has been best friends since first year with Harry’s sister Gemma.

So now as Louis is soaking in his large clawfoot tub filled to the brim with hot water and pink fizz he feels a bubble of anticipation form in his tummy for the next morning; their first day of senior year. 

You see, for the past few years Harry has driven Gemma to school each morning so he stops and picks up Louis as well. Gemma is at university now and Louis tearfully bid her good luck. They keep in touch, but nothing like before. Louis was expecting to walk to school for now on, but earlier he got a message.

‘Hey, this is Harry, got your number off Gem. See you tomorrow morning, usual time.’ -H

He had a minor heart attack then responded.

‘Okie dokie, see you then, thanks’ -L

Louis felt his chest tighten as he thinks about it. He hopes his response was appropriate, maybe a bit dorky but who cares. All he is able to think about at this point is that in less than 12 hours he is going to be sitting passenger alone with Harry Styles in his mustang. Holy Shit. 

Louis decides he better look his damn best so he massages a treatment into his hair that smells of berries and fruit. He begins to shave his body, not a big fan of having any hair. Louis has always been a little bit more in touch with his feminine side. Well, a lot more in touch with it. He likes to keep his body shaved smooth, his skin moisturized, soft smelling perfumes on, and a rosy gloss on his lips. Clothing wise, he only wears panties now, having forever rid himself of the confines of male underwear. He has a closet filled with pretty dresses, flowy skirts, skinny jeans, short shorts, and feminine shirts and jumpers. It’s what he is comfortable wearing. 

Louis’ father passed away before he really became interested in being a bit more feminine and his mother doesn’t care what he does as long as he is passing his classes and keeping out of trouble. She works as a very busy surgeon at the local hospital so they rarely see each other. Louis does admit, he gets lonely. He doesn’t know what to do now that he won’t be able to be with Gemma every waking second. 

He finishes and lets his bath drain slowly, watching it go down before rinsing off in the shower. He rests his back against the wall and enjoys the soft feel of his skin after being freshly shaven. He frowns as his cock chubs up a bit. 

He also is generally a bit hypersexual. The internet tells him it’s just being a normal teenage boy but he finds himself struggling with it more often then the sites describe he should. It also doesn’t help that Harry is a walking sex demon. Metaphorically of course. Though Louis would not be surprised. He battles it by taking frequent trips to the restroom to quickly rub one out, or by plugging himself during the day. He usually craves something in him more than his cock being touched. 

He tries to ignore it as he gets out and dries off but when the fibers of the towel ghost over his nipples he whimpers softly. He walks into his bedroom, white walls with pink accents. He lays the towel on his bed and pulls out his box of plenty of toys. He blushes deep dark red as he pushes aside his bondage ropes and a paddle to grab a prostate massager and a pink two inch plug because he knows for sure that he will wake up in the middle of the night needy if he doesn’t have it in. He squirts some strawberry lube on the vibrator, laying back in bed. He spreads his legs in absolutely obscene manner and whimpers as he pushes it in with ease, breathing a sigh of relief as he begins to fuck himself with it.

His mind races with thoughts of Harry suddenly and the image of Harry fucking him rough in the back of the mustang makes precum bead at the tip of his cock. Louis’ cock is not very big but he likes it like that. He doesn’t enjoy getting to much attention on his cock. 

He imagines Harry grabbing a fistful of his hair and calling him a slut as he absolutely wrecks his hole. Louis moans into his pillow when he switches the vibrator on, feeling it rubbing his prostate over and over again. He plays with his nipples with his free hand, twisting and turning the over sensitive pink buds. He feels his orgasm pool in a tight heat in his tummy and quickly switches onto his hands and knees, one hand reaching back to fuck himself with the toy. He does not want to take another shower after he comes so hopefully it all goes onto the towel under him. 

He feels his hips stutter forward and dreams of Harry telling him to come for him in that deep voice. Louis feels his orgasm building at the thought and when it hits, he finds himself with his face buried into the pillow with a stream of cusses and soft whimpering. He takes a moment to catch his breath, pulling the toy out with a whine. He grabs the plug and pops it in his mouth to lube it up with spit. He takes a few extra moments to enjoy the sensation of something in his mouth before pulling it out and pushing it in with a soft whimper. 

Louis climbs off the towel careful to avoid the pool of come under him. He bundles it up and tosses it in the hamper before exhaustion finally sets in and he doesn’t bother dressing before crawling up into his bed and relaxing into the pillows. 

He can’t believe he just came untouched to the thought of his best friend’s brother fucking him as rough as possible. “Yep I’m fucked.” He whispers before allowing sleep to overtake him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like it, feel free to comment your thoughts

Harry groans as his alarm clock rings loudly in his dark bedroom. The insistent ringing causing him to growl softly and search for his iPhone, getting even more grumpy when he smacks his head on the bedside table. 

“Fuck!” He curses and then heaves a heavy sigh of relief, flopping back onto his bed when it is off. He sighs softly, looking at the time. He is ready for school to be over. It used to be fun to get in trouble with his friends but now it’s just a pain in his ass. He stands and walks into his bathroom to get showered and ready.

~

Louis wakes up before the sun, whining softly as his alarm buzzes and he turns it off. Harry is picking him up today. Oh my god. 

Louis springs out of bed, almost falling when he feels the plug shift in him. He squeaks a bit but keeps going, searching his closet up and down. He decides because it still gets hot in the afternoon that he should go for a skirt or dress. But maybe it is too much for the first day? He huffs audibly and searches for his phone.

‘Gem, dress, skirt, shorts, or jeans?’ -L

He puts his silk robe on and runs downstairs to get his cuppa going on the kettle as he waits for her to respond. He makes himself a fruit bowl and snacks as he waits for his tea. When he is finished eating, he grabs his mug before jogging back upstairs. 

He goes to his room and decides to leave his plug in but he knows that will not be enough so he grabs his small nipple clamps that look almost like a bobbie pin. He gasps as he puts them on, his body shuttering. He ignores it and runs to the bathroom. He begins to get his morning hygiene done and smiles when he hears his phone.

‘Those flowy shorts that you got when we went on that weekend trip to the beach.” -Gem

Louis smiles down at the message. Those are perfect. Why is she so smart? He runs to his closet, way too excited for the first day of school. He puts on a pair of soft pink lacy panties with a very cheeky bum. He smiles at his reflection in his full length mirror. 

He pulls on the very flowy light pink shorts with little black roses on them with a black v neck t shirt. He giggles softly at the tiny indents in the shirt at his nipples. The clamps are designed to look like a piercing but still deliver that painful pleasure throughout the day. He takes a pic and sends it to Gemma.

‘How do I look?’ -L

He types out the message and hits send before grabbing his bookbag and pulling on his black Toms. He tucks an extra pair of panties in the bottom of his bookbag to have just in case he comes in the ones he is wearing. It happens more than he would like to admit. He has become a master of orgasming in front of others without anyone having a second thought. Sometimes he just can’t make it through the class.

He doesn’t necessarily choose to be that way but he hasn’t been trying to hard to stop himself recently. Louis smiles when he gets a message back.

‘You look fucking sexy as hell! Have a good day!’ – Gem

Louis giggles softly at the message and waits at his usual spot for the familiar roar of the antique mustang.

~

“You’re gonna be late pothead!” Anne yells up the stairs and Harry jumps from his spot sitting at his open window sucking on a lit joint. 

“Shit” He groans and taps out his joint, standing and pulling on his boots. He is wearing a pair of tight black skinny jeans and a gray guns and roses shirt. He jogs down the steps.

“Just because you open that window doesn’t mean I can’t still smell it. At least try to be sneaky.” Anne says and she hands him his bookbag and two apples. Harry raises his eyebrow in question of the two apples. “One for Louis.” She says softly and Harry nods.

“By mum I love you.” He hums and kisses her cheek and he takes the apples, walking out to the mustang. He slides in easily and lets the engine roar to life. He drives over to Louis’, smiling softly as he thinks of the boy. He has always been around and it just didn’t feel right to not pick him up just because Gemma wasn’t there. It may or may not help that Louis is complete eye candy for Harry.

Harry pulls into the driveway and smiles softly. He watches the door open and suddenly his smile falls and he feels his chest tighten when thicker thighs and curvier hips than last year meet his line of sight and walk towards his car. Shit.

~

Louis is ready when he hears the mustang arrive and he walks out, praying to god he doesn’t trip as he goes down the path, looking up to see Harry looking as gorgeous as ever staring right back at him. Louis blushes softly and climbs in the passenger side. He bites his lip as the plug shifts when he sits. He still feels Harry’s eyes on him which causes his cheeks to darken even more.

“Morning.” Harry clears he throat after, gruffness of morning still evident when he spoke. “Apple?” He asks, offering it to the blushing lad and Louis smiles softly. 

“Thanks.” Louis hums and takes it from the man, their fingers softly brushing. He puts it in his bag and buckles up. “You know I could have walked.” Louis points out as Harry begins to pull them out of the drive. 

“Would you rather?” It slips out of Harry’s mouth before he could stop it, he doesn’t want the boy to walk, he wants him right there next to him in the passenger seat. 

Louis’ eyes widen and his mouth drops a bit at the tone of dominance that slipped out of Harry’s usual slow soft speech. He blinks a bit. “N-No, I- I just meant with Gemma not here, you don’t have to go out of your way.” Louis explains. 

“I truly don’t mind, I will get you every morning like normal.” Harry hums, hand resting on the shifter awfully close to the bare skin traveling out from under Louis’ shorts that look so nice on his curvy body. 

Harry used to look at Louis sexually, hell he even wanked to the lad a few times but nothing like this, never before. Louis has just put on a few more pounds over the summer and Harry can’t resist.

“Okay.” Louis nods his temperature rising and his body squirming softly on the plug. He turns to look out the window, when he sees Harry looking at his thighs in his peripherals. 

Louis decides he wants to just try something. Without second thought, Louis shifts in his seat in a way that causes the shorts to ride up, exposing way more of his thigh than dress code would allow. 

Louis pretends to just look out the dash window and he watches the way Harry tries to adjust himself in his jeans without being noticed. 

This will be a very fun year.


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the car ride was just as angsty if not more. Louis stares out the window pretending Harry isn’t staring at his body. His eyes are prowling up and down his thighs and Louis feels warm, his skin turning a light shade of red. 

“How was your summer?” He asks, trying to cut the tension but turning to catch the man looking at him. 

Louis wants him to pull over and touch him. He tries to push thoughts of lust away and just be normal for once. Harry probably just thinks he looks stupid. 

No that’s definitely not it, and the only clue Louis has is the massive hard on swelling larger in the man’s pants.

Harry snaps back to reality at the sound of Louis’ soft voice, his hand jerking on the wheel and his eyes snapping to the speedometer and not the milky thighs next to him. He feels his cock pounding. 

“Umm, good, got high a lot.” Harry chuckles softly, his eyes glancing to the boys rose tinted lips. “Yours?” He asks.

Louis sighs softly thinking about Harry laying out on a humid summer evening and a joint perched on his fingertips and a bead of sweat pooling on his sternum. The image doesn’t provide him any relief, it only makes him harder.

“Lonely.” Louis replies honestly. Ever since Gemma left, he really had no one to talk to, no one to hang out with. “I spent a lot of it sleeping, or trying to find someone to sleep with.” He laughs softly at his joke but drops it when he notices Harry’s furrowed brow.

“Why didn’t you call me?” Harry asks, confused as to why the boy didn’t want to attempt to hang out with him.

Louis flushes dark red. “To um, t-to sleep with?” He asks, utterly shocked that Harry would be so blunt. 

Harry does a double take. “What? No! OH!” He realizes the root of Louis’ question. “I meant to hang out.” He laughs, shifting into 2nd gear as they pull into the parking lot. 

“Oh..” Louis giggles at his own stupidity and Harry looks at him fondly. What a goob. Louis refocuses to the question. “Well I figured you were busy with your friends or just didn’t want to see me since Gemma wasn’t around.” Louis says honestly, shrugging and beginning to pick at his nails.

“I would have loved to hang out with you.” Harry says and turns to watch Louis pick at his nails after he parked the car. “Don’t do that, you’ll hurt yourself.” Harry says and softly smacks the boys hand causing Louis to blush darkly and bite his bottom lip. “C’mon, you’ll sit with me today.” Harry says, not giving Louis time to protest before snatching the boys back pack and waiting for Louis outside the car. 

Louis gets out and walks over to Harry, reaching for his back pack. “I got it. Lead the way.” Harry says with another unarguable tone of dominance. Louis does as Harry says and it makes Harry ache to call him a good boy. 

Harry walks closely behind Louis, opening the door for him and immediately beginning to lead the boy through the crowded hallway by holding onto Louis’ wrist. Louis feels Harry’s strong hand on his wrist like fire and it causes him to want to completely melt. Louis doesn’t fight it but the feeling makes him want to tuck himself into Harry’s back. 

They finally arrive at first class and Harry continues to lead him by the wrist to a two-person lab table. From the looks people give them, Louis feels like a child being drug back to the vehicle from being bad in the grocery store and he honestly loves it. 

“Sit right there, don’t argue.” Harry says and pulls out a stool for Louis. 

“Yes Sir.” Louis says accidentally. He feels his heart drop into his stomach, he lowers his eyes and waits for the seemingly inevitable words of disgust. They never come. Instead he is met with a gentle stroke on his upper arm from Harry’s large rough hand. He dares to peek up to find Harry’s warm eyes as if they are saying ‘good boy’ and Louis’ heart swells. He quickly ducks his head back down as the teacher passes out their daily schedules. 

“May I see yours?” Harry asks before Louis gets much of a chance to look. He nods though and hands it over, peeking over Harry's shoulder to see if they share classes. They do, all but one period right before the end of the day. Harry has a second PE class and Louis has his piano lessons. He smiles softly at the thought of them getting to spend almost all day together. "Very nice." Harry smiles. " I will walk you to all your classes so be sure to wait for me okay?" Harry asks and Louis nods slowly.

"Harry?" He asks, looking up at the man who raises an eyebrow at him to proceed. "Why are you being so nice to me?" Louis asks innocently, unsure of the whole situation. Harry looks at him a bit perplexed. 

"Well it may be because I am generally a nice guy, but it also could be that I think you are too cute to be in anyone else's hands." Harry hums and Louis nods slowly, blushing and looking down at his bare thighs. 

Class begins a few minutes later and Louis takes notes, seeing Harry in the corner of his eye just watching him like he was in the car. The man has a stare that is absolutely penetrating. Louis is able to maintain his focus for about 20 minutes before he begins to squirm under the gaze. He starts to glance at the clock more frequently and his mind wanders like it always does around this time in a class. He is about to excuse himself for the restroom when Harry taps the notebook in front of him. "Pay attention." The man hums and Louis lets out the softest whine, barely audible. 

Louis does as Harry says and that only lasts about five minutes before his brain starts to think about how big Harry is under those jeans. He bites his lip softly and leans back in his chair, his eyes lulling as the plug shifts into his prostate causing him a coursing wave of pleasure. Maybe Harry won't notice. The teacher never does and neither does any other students. Louis goes through his normal routine; shifting on the edge of his chair so the slightest movement causes the plug to brush his prostate. Harry's unending glances and staring just spur him on, making him feel absolutely naughty. He bites his lip hard and his eyes glaze over a bit as he continues, his cock rubbing softly against the lace material of his panties.

At first Harry thinks Louis is falling asleep, he is about to tap him but then he catches the shift in his breathing combined with the soft rocking. Harry is unsure until he watches the boy try to cover up a pant with a cough. Louis is getting off right now in class. Holy shit. Harry's cock immediately goes rock hard. He looks around is positively thrilled that only he has noticed and it's just because he was already paying attention. The thing Harry doesn't get though is, why is little Louis who is so shy doing such a forbidden thing in front of others? Harry chalks it down to either the boy is extremely kinky, or he just can't help it. Or both.

Louis notices Harry's hard on and he catches the way Harry is smirking at him. He knows. Oh god he knows. Louis thought he was being so sly. Louis tries to pull himself away but the pressure is too good and his orgasm was starting to build. He looks down at the desk, ashamed, embarrassed, and incredibly turned on. He might as well get it done with so he brings a hand up to subtly play with his nipple through his shirt. He is spurred on even further when he watches Harry take his time adjusting the massive cock in his pants and Louis' is drooling. He is so close, all it takes is two harder presses down into the stool and a pinch to his nipple and he is dirtying his pretty little panties with come. His eyes roll back and he covers his mouth with the back side of his hand as his cheeks flush throughout his release. The bell rings just as he is coming down from orgasm and he is shaking softly. He blinks his eyes back open and takes a moment to collect himself before peeking over at Harry.

"Jesus." Is all that exits Harry's mouth in the most amused tone with a smirk of the devil. Louis blushes bright red.

"Not funny, can't help it." Louis pouts out, standing slowly to collect his things for their next class.

"You sure do enjoy it though huh princess?" Harry asks and Louis audibly whimpers, shutting his eyes. It's too soon after orgasm for that, he may still drop into sub space. 

"H-Harry please." He asks in the most beautifully wrecked voice, his hands quivering as he tries to put his things away. He walks slowly with Harry towards the next class. They pass a restroom. 

“Need to stop and clean up?” Harry asks, able to tell from the soft smell of sex that Louis’ has come covering his little cock. Harry finds it absolutely erotic.

“N-No because it will happen again I’m sure and I only packed one extra pair of panties today.” Louis sighs out, beginning to return from his post orgasmic haze. 

So Harry collects that Louis does in fact wear panties and he would just love to see them all wet for him. He also realizes that Louis is prepared with extra panties. “So that happens often?” Harry asks, gently placing a hand on Louis’ shoulder as the hall ways get a bit more packed with other students.

“About every two hours.” Louis nods and Harry’s jaw drops. How is the boy able to stay awake after the first two? “I’m extremely hypersexual.” Louis blushes softly. 

“I gather.” Harry chuckles. “Well shit dude, that must have it’s draw backs.” Harry frowns, as hot as it is, he can’t imagine having to come every 2 hours. 

Louis nods slowly. “I get in trouble a lot for being in the bathroom too long. I have to buy like buckets and buckets of panties. But hey I like them so that’s not too bad. It is the worst at night because I wake up to it.” Louis blushes and Harry nods. It sounds like the boy needs help with keeping it under control. Harry can help with that. Harry pushes the thought into the back of his head. 

“Well um, don’t worry because I don’t mind. I won’t bother you or anything when you, you know.” Harry promises. Louis nods slowly. He doesn’t want that. He wants Harry to bother him. He wants Harry to interfere and make him feel good. 

Louis decides to nod. “Okay.” He says softly.

When they get to their next class it’s a repeat of before. Harry makes him sit right next to him but this time when Louis begins to squirm Harry places a gentle hand on his shoulder and Louis is in heaven. 

Twenty minutes later, after another erotic show of Louis silently getting off during the lesson; he is melting post orgasm, his head down on his desk with claims to the teacher that he is feeling unwell. Harry’s hand is still firm on his shoulder. He doesn’t want Harry groping his shoulder, he wants him groping his bum. He wants Harry making him come behind the bleachers. He wants Harry smacking his bum in the lunch line. He wants Harry tying him up and using him until he is barely coherent. 

Louis wants Harry and it’s clear the only thing holding them apart is Harry’s self-control. 

Louis is going to do every single thing he is capable of to break him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay question:
> 
> How long do you guys want this teasing period to last? A chapter? Two? Three? 
> 
> Comment to let me know because I am open to anything.
> 
> I hope you like it!


	4. Chapter 4

Louis is a minx. Harry has watched the boy get off five times today and he is still up and giggling. It’s absolutely astonishing. Louis is currently playing a very relaxed game of footie with Harry’s friends and Harry smiles softly at him. He is giggling and stumbling over the ball every once in a while and smiling over at Harry. Harry won’t lie that his heart is throbbing. 

Harry is sitting on the bleachers, smoking as he waits for coach to either catch him or the period to end. He manages to get through a whole cig before he is caught. 

“Styles! Put that out and give me a lap or I will call your mother!” Coach yells and Harry smirks, tapping out his cig before putting his hands up in defeat. He watches as Louis turns to giggle at him softly and Harry watches as he drags his teeth over that plump bottom lip of his. Good lord he is going to die from that boy. Harry does his lap and when he is done he starts to pass the ball back and forth with Louis. 

“You got in trouble..” Louis sing songs with a giggle. He is smirking mischievously at Harry. 

“I’ll get you in trouble.” Harry counters, with a soft teasing smile.

“For what daddy?” Louis asks in the most innocent, teasing little voice and Harry’s mind goes blank. He stumbles over the ball as Louis kicks it back to him. Harry feels his cock hard again. 

“You’re doing that on purpose.” Harry accuses softly, trying to calm himself down. He kicks the ball back a bit harder. Louis gets it easily. 

“Don’t know what you’re talking about.” Louis smirks devilishly. 

Coach blows his whistle signaling the end of class and Harry follows Louis inside to the locker room. Louis purposely bounces up the stairs to the locker room, letting Harry get a face full of his plump ass. Harry openly stares, wanting to slam the boy into the steps and fuck him in front of everyone. 

“You know, this is bigger than last year.” Harry points out as they walk to Louis’ gym locker, making eye contact with the boys bum. 

“You can touch it.” Louis smirks, pushing his bum out towards Harry, feeling the gym shorts tighten around it. He waits patiently and is surprised when he turns around to see Harry adjusting himself. He giggles softly and gathers his clothing, walking towards the bathroom where he usually changes for privacy. 

Harry strips down quickly after making sure the boy got there safely. He puts back on his everyday clothes before following and leaning against the stall door to wait for him. His cock is half hard in his jeans, unable to stop the large bulge at the zipper. 

Louis locked himself into the stall and completely stripped when he got there. He peels off his come soaked panties from the morning and uses his special lavender cleansing wipes to make sure he is all clean and fresh. Taking showers at school was something Louis has never been able to do. He gets yelled at by other guys, or stared at. Either or and its not comfortable.

He also likes to take these few moments of privacy to pull out his plug with a soft whine at the vacancy. He refills it with two dainty fingers, whimpering just as Harry walks up to the stall door to wait for him. 

Louis starts to finger himself slowly, enjoying the slow pull before he starts to fuck himself. He whines as he goes and stares at Harry’s feet clad in leather boots outside the stall. He whimpers at the thought of Harry fingering him this way. His long fingers curling up to nail his prostate and suddenly with that thought his tiny cock spurts just a few drops, his body unable to produce enough come throughout the day to keep up with the amount of orgasms. 

Louis shakes against the cool wall of the bathroom stall and Harry pretends he didn’t just hear all that and his cock isn’t fully erect. He frowns when he hears silence though, beginning to get concerned. Louis was resting against the wall, still shaky throughout post orgasm and his mind was fuzzed over. 

“Lou? You okay?” Harry asks softly, turning to face the door now. Louis snaps out of the slight hazy subspace and nods. He clears his throat when he realizes Harry can’t hear him. 

“Y-Yeah. Sorry. Sleepy.” He musters up and wipes himself down again before sliding his plug back in with an audible whine, causing Harry to glare at anyone in the bathroom until they leave. 

“Do you need help love?” Harry asks, concerned about the boy. He can’t believe this happens to him so much. It must be horrible to deal with it alone. 

Louis giggles softly, weak body pulling his panties back on and dressing. “You wish.” He says as he opens the stall door and smiles up at the man with sleepy eyes. He is pleased with himself when he sees the bulge in Harry’s jeans. 

Harry stares at Louis in awe of the boy, waiting patiently as he washes his hands and he grabs Louis’ bag. 

Harry watches the way Louis stumbles a bit when he tries to get a paper towel. He must be too warm. They were outside moving around so Harry grabs his water bottle, sticking it out for Louis. 

“Drink.” He hums, resting his palm in the small of Louis’ back, ignoring how Louis arches into the touch. 

“Yes Sir.” Louis whispers, drinking the water slowly, until Harry gently releases it from him. “Thank you.” Louis adds, his cheeks blushing rose as Harry caps the water again. 

“So polite.” Harry admires. “Let’s get some lunch yeah?” He adds and Louis nods, following him to the lunch room. 

~

How they ended up in the backseat of the mustang after the lunch bell rang? Louis isn’t sure but Harry is smoking weed and Louis has never tried that before. 

“Does it burn?” Louis asks as he bites his apples, watching the way Harry takes a long drag of the lit joint. 

“A little.” Harry says after he effectively rid his lungs of smoke. “You’ve never?” Harry asks and Louis shakes his head no. Harry smirks softly. “I’m going to do something and if you think into it too much, I will never do it again.” Harry promises and he takes a long drag before leaning over and capturing Louis’ face with his hands, exhaling the smoke into the smaller boys mouth for him to inhale. Louis catches on and inhales slowly, accepting Harry’s lips as well and his body weakens. He blows out the smoke slowly.

Louis lays back in the seat and sighs softly. He waits for a moment and when he doesn’t necessarily feel something right away he leans back over. “More please.” Louis asks, his voice soft and breathy. Harry smirks and this time when he exhales into the boys mouth, his lips remain and slowly move against Louis’. 

Louis’ knows that this is what heaven feels like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it :)


End file.
